gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Coalition
The Grand Coalition was an alliance established in 336 as an attempt to build an eastern counterpart to the Union of the Northwest, growing out of the Alliance of Wind and Stone. Initial signatories to the alliance were Kasumor, Woodwind, Gunung, Celero, Guilder, Pryonia, Calorum and Keldagrim. Later signatories included the Kingdom of Serendel, Alydaxis and Sympolemou, although Sympolemou defected from the Coalition in the early 360s. The Coalition reached its peak of influence around the time of the Great Tellurian War, when it defeated the UN and the Nightmare Bond. Although it was never formally dissolved, the Coalition fell into decline following the war against the Salterri, and ultimately collapsed when the Hurosha Empire assisted in the invasion of Pryonia in 436. Terms Henceforth the signatory Nations of this document declare that they are allies in mutual trust and brotherhood and that they are in agreement regarding the following arraignments and pacts. Pact of mutual military defense: *Signatory nations will aid their fellow members when a request for aid is asked for and freely given by the aiding nation. *Further, no attacks shall be made by a member nation against another member nation, to do so will result in a Coalition vote, excluding the involved parties to determine whether a member nation should have it's membership revoked. *In the case of war all the military units of the Grand Coalition shall be led by the most skilled military leaders from all signatory nations Pact of Mutual Non-Interference & Unity: *No attempts to religiously convert an allied nation shall occur without express consent from the nation to be converted. *Celero shall lease a small island just off the Celerese coast for a Western Coalition Port to serve as a safe harbor for all coalition ships. Celero shall only levy taxes on the people of the island and not the trade moving through it. This port will be administered by a council composed of representatives of all the senior member nations of the Grand Coalition Trading agreements: In order to maintain a clear overview of the trade within the Coalition all trade between signatory Nations is to be listed here; *Gunung - Celero: Food(grain,vegatables) - Wood *Gunung - Celero: Obsidian - Fish *Gunung - Guilder: Iron(forged into steel) - Bronze (copper and tin) *Gunung - Pyronia: Help with decorating temples – Access to unused farmland *Gunung - Pyronia: Food(grain,vegatables) - Coal *Gunung - Woodwind: Iron(forged into steel) – Game(Boar) *Gunung – Kasumor: Obsidian - Cotton *Woodwind – Kasumor: Boar(meat) - Trained Mantids *Calorum - Pyronia: Marble - Coal *Calorum - Pyronia: Cows – faith objects *Kasumor – Guilder: Alchemical Components - Grain *Kasumor - Keldagrim: Mantids - Iron *Lyradis - Kasumor: Craftsmen - Giant Insects *Lyradis - Celero: Craftsmen - Griffons *Lyradis - Guilder: Craftsmen - Bronze *Guilder - Hurosha: Inventors - Hovercraft Tech Joining the Grand Coalition: If a prospecting Nation wises to become a signatory nation of the Coalition it needs to meet 3 criteria; #The prospecting nation must agree to all grand Coalition arraignments and pacts. #The prospecting nation must have or make a trade agreement with at least 1 signatory nation. #The prospecting nation must have its application approved by all or a majority of the signatory nations. #In case of non unanimous but majority approval the prospecting nation gains Junior signatory nation status, gaining all benefits of membership excepting a vote in Coalition decisions. #Junior signatory nations may apply for Signatory nation status once for every 5 years of membership. This requires full approval by all current Signatory Nations. Voting There shall be two terms under which votes shall be carried out: Majority and Full *A Majority vote is used for minor administrative matters and needs only a majority approval to pass. *A Full vote is used for major Coalition decisions such as admitting a Full Member, determining Coalition-Wide projects or wars, or constitutional amendments and will require a unanimous-2 vote for approval. Full Member Nations: Hurosha Empire, The Triumvirate, Gunung, Celero, Guilderene Expanse, Pryonia, Calorum, Keldagrim, Serendel Empire Junior Member Nations: Category:Alliances Category:International Relations